Modern motor vehicles are often equipped with a vehicle dynamics control system, such as the known ESP system (ESP=electronic stability program) which is described, in particular, in DE 195 150 51 A1, which is incorporated by reference. Vehicle dynamics control systems of this type serve to stabilize the vehicle in critical driving situations. For this purpose, the braking force is usually increased in a targeted manner at individual wheels of the vehicle, in order to generate a yaw moment which stabilizes the vehicle. In vehicles having hydraulic brake systems, in order to increase the braking force, a hydraulic unit which is integrated into the brake system is used, which hydraulic unit comprises a pump which makes it possible to build up the brake pressure on an individual-wheel basis independently of a brake actuation of the driver.
The operation of the hydraulic pump is associated with noise and vibrations and can be felt clearly by the driver during an actuation of the brake pedal which is usually provided to operate the brake system. As a rule, the operation of the hydraulic pump is therefore associated with comfort losses for the driver of the vehicle. For this reason, in particular, the control inlet thresholds of the vehicle dynamics control system are typically selected in such a way that interventions are performed only when the vehicle behavior deviates to a relatively great extent from a setpoint behavior.